You can sleep with me - Phan
by awesomesockesONESHOTS
Summary: PHAN ONE SHOT! Contains: Fluff, smut. Dan and Phil have to go on a camping trip with their school, but Dan forgets his tent and has to share with Phil. Phil asks Dan on a late night swim and things happens. In the middle of the night Dan really need to use the toilet, but is too scared to go on his own so he has to ask Phil for help. danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Phan.


_"Prompt: Dan and Phil have to go on a camping trip with their school but Dan forgets his tent and has to share with Phil. Can be fluff or smut :3"_

I stole that^^

_"I have a prompt for you if you would like it,__  
__Dan and Phil are camping, Dan needs the bathroom in the middle of the night but is too scared to go on his own, but also doesn't want to wake Phil, he tries to go back to sleep but in the end has to wake Phil so he can go with him to the bathroom block."_

Someone asked for this^^ Of course. Here we go! (two prompts in one)

Phan oneshot!

**Contains:** Fluff, smut (and I don't do smut. I'm not comfortable with this. oh god)

**Status:** Together

**POV:** Dan

**Words:** 3.642

**You can sleep with me**

* * *

**DAN'S POV!**

"_Why do you have to be such an idiot, Daniel…_" I mumbled to myself. I overturned my bag and emptied all its contents out onto the grass beneath.

I gave up. I'd forgotten the most important thing—basically the one and only thing you truly need when you're camping—the tent. I forgot the fucking tent.

I sighed hard, slumped onto the ground, and hid my face in my hands. Could this possibly be any worse?

I leaned back to lie down on the dry grass. At least it wasn't raining—maybe I could sleep outside. I closed my eyes and let my arms slide down to my sides, just letting the sun burn slightly against my skin.

"You okay?"

I opened one eye and looked straight up, but the sun forced me to had to shield my eyes with my hand in order to see anything.

"Oh hey, Phil. Yeah, I'm fine." I closed my eyes back together.

"Then why are your things all over the place? Did a bear search through your underwear?" Phil walked around me and made himself into a shadow for the sun so I could look at him better.

"Ha ha, funny. No."

"Then what?"

I let out a deep breath before I spoke. "Oh, I just forgot my tent," I said and closed my eyes back together, not wanting to look at him.

It was embarrassing because I didn't know what to do now. I could ask Phil if I could come sleep in his tent, but it was a little awkward as this was a school trip. I guessed everyone knew we had something going on, but sleeping together in a tent probably wouldn't help. Even though Phil was fine with it, I didn't want everyone to know. And especially not like this.

"I have room enough for one more," Phil said as he placed himself down beside me, making the sun shine back on my face.

"I'm sure you have. But I don't want to bother you," I answered and moved up into a sitting position.

"You won't be brothering me, stupid." He rumbled my hair, messing it up.

"But I'll just sleep out here. It's so hot anyway, no problem." I tried fixing my hair back the way it was.

"Dan. Even though the weather is great and all that, you'll still be freezing to death. This isn't Italy." Phil smiled widely and nudged my shoulder, making me giggle a little.

I moved my gaze to the grass, picked up a nearly dead flower, and began to peel it apart nervously.

Phil gently placed his hand on my knee. "If anyone asks I'll make sure they understand that it's only because you forgot your tent, okay? They won't notice," he said in a calm voice.

Phil knew how I felt about this. I loved him so much, but I was afraid about what others might think. I nodded an agreement and sighed.

"You can help me sit up my tent. I'm useless when it comes to stuff like that." Phil smiled and jumped to his feet before helping me up.

Most of the others had already put up their tents and had walked to the lake. It was hot enough to take a swim. If I weren't so scared of others' opinions, I would have loved to take a swim with Phil. But then people would definitely notice.

"If you take this thing…" Phil handed me one of the tent poles. His ignorance was so cute. It made me laugh and I had to use all my self-control to not just jump on him and place kisses all over his face.

"This is going to take hours," I muttered, looking at the 'how to set up the tent' instructions.

Even though it took hours, it was the most fun I'd ever had. Phil kept tripped over the strings and he really didn't know that he was doing. My stomach hurt from laughing so much.

"How many tents have you put up through the years?" I laughed and helped him up from the ground, again.

"Let me think." He got on his feet and grabbed another tent pole. "Maybe zero," he said as he handed it to me.

"What a surprise!" I said, still giggling.

We finally got the tent to stand, after what seemed like an eternity.

"Beautiful." Phil sounded proud, even though I'd done all the hard work.

"How awesome." I glanced at the tent. It looked really wonky, but so long as no wind appeared, I figured we would be safe.

"I wasn't talking about the tent," Phil said, grinning. He got down on all fours and crawled into the tent.

"Oh, shut up," I told him as I crawled after.

* * *

"People will see us, Phil," I whispered as I ran after him through the small forest.

"No they won't. Look."

"Look? Look at what?"

"Exactly."

"What are you talking about?" I still kept my voice low.

"I just gave you the finger and you couldn't even see because of the dark. How do you expect people to see us through a forest if you can't even see five feet in front of you?"

"You are such an idiot, seriously," I joked and gently pushed him.

"Maybe." Phil grinned and started walking again.

We were on our way to the lake. Phil wanted to take me on a late night swim, but we had to wait until our classmates had gone to bed or were sat by the fire so they wouldn't see us.

It was almost midnight and still pretty warm, which was surprising because this was England.

"Take off your clothes," Phil commanded me and placed our towels down on the sand. I did, and he began to strip down too.

"I said take off your clothes."

"What are you talking about? I'm not wearing any," I retorted, looking down at myself.

"Well, if that's the case, then what are these?" Phil pointed at my crotch.

"Do you want me to be naked?" I asked, surprised (and maybe a little too loud).

"Why not?" Phil smirked and moved closer. Grabbing me around the waist and locking his hands together on my back, he rested his forehead against mine.

"Because if someone sees us…" I mumbled.

"Who? The moon?" Phil joked before placing his lips on mine.

I gave in and started to pull my underpants down the best I could, not breaking the kiss. "Happy?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Happy," Phil replied as he pulled his pants down too. He stretched his arm a bit and put his hand in mine as we walked closer to the water. It was so dark and a bit scary—you couldn't see anything. Only the moonlight was here to help us.

"Shit, it's cold," I complained, stopping.

"It's not that bad." Phil smiled and moved around in the water to stand opposite me. He grabbed my other hand too and began walking backwards, not taking his gaze away from my eyes and leading me further away from shore. Soon we were both far enough away from land for the water to reach our chests.

"What if a shark attacks?" I asked him.

"Then I'll save you." Phil let go of my hands and began to swim in circles around me. I bent my knees a bit, letting the water reach my neck. It wasn't that cold when you got use to it.

Phil took a deep breath and dove under the water, making me a little nervous because it was so dark that I couldn't see anything.

"Phil," I tried to yell in a whispering voice, not making it too obvious that we were standing naked together in a lake in the middle of the night. But he didn't come up at first.

"Hello." Phil popped up right in front of me, making me jump in shock.

"Don't do that!" I nudged him. "You scared me."

"Oh. I'm sorry." But he wasn't sorry, I could tell. He found it funny.

"I hate you so much." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Of course he kissed back and wrapped his arms around me to make it easier. I felt his one hand travel down my back under the water while the other grabbed my hair. He tilted his head a bit and bit into my lower lip, asking for entrance. I gave in, letting our tongues collide.

Phil moved his hand further down, touching my thigh and moving my leg up to rest on his hip and around him. He did the same with my other leg and I locked them together behind him. In water I didn't weigh anything, so this was easy. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, supporting myself, while both of Phil's wet hands were in my hair, messing it up and making in curl.

Our lips moved in sync. I wanted this moment to last forever, but we would soon have to stop because I felt myself growing hard against his stomach. I could feel Phil wanted this to happen, but I was simply too scared. Even though I couldn't see anybody on the shore, others could have gotten the same idea to go for a late night swim.

"Phil," I breathed out.

"Hmm.. What?" he asked as he began to kiss down my jaw line and further down my neck, biting into the thin surface.

"We need to stop now. Or else there's no going back." I moaned as he took my skin between his teeth.

"I choose the last one," Phil muttered between kisses.

"But…" I complained.

"What? Are you scared? No one is going to find out. Look around you. Do you think the moon is going to tell someone?" he asked, smiling, and moved back to look at me. "And I can… ehm, feel that you want this too."

I could feel my cheeks turning slightly red, but of course Phil couldn't tell. I moved my gaze to the dark water and thought about it for a second.

I sighed and leaned in to place my lips back on his. I think he understood my message and gently dragged his fingers down my chest. Everything felt weird and new because we were in the water. It made my skin even more sensitive and every little touch turned me more on. I hadn't tried this before. I guessed Phil hadn't either.

Phil's hand ended on my lower stomach. I was fully hard by the time he finally got there. I put more passion into the kiss as Phil grabbed my member, stroking me slowly. I moved one hand from around his shoulder and to his wet hair, messing it up too. The more I touched him, the harder he got, and I could feel him poke against me.

Phil bent his knees slightly, making the water cover both our bodies fully. I stopped the kiss and pulled back for air. I couldn't believe how amazing Phil looked in the moonlight. You could only just distinguish the circumference of his face and the shadows fell just perfectly. The blue in his eyes looked gray, but they were still shining through the dark.

"I love you so much," Phil whispered, stroking me a bit faster and making me moan with each breath. I bit into my lip, trying not to be too loud.

"You want to do this?"

Phil was always trying to do everything in my pace. And I loved him for that. But yes, I wanted this. We had gone too far already.

I nodded slowly and smirked at him, giving him a lustful glance. I tightened my grip around his waist with my legs, keeping my balance as Phil moved one hand across my thigh and towards my entrance.

I placed kisses across his collarbones and ended up by his neck, sucking on the surface, probably leaving marks. Phil gently stuck in a finger, making be buck my hips slightly, forcing Phil to take a step back to stay on his feet.

Doing this in the water was a whole new experience, but it felt incredible.

Phil kept moving his finger slowly in and out of me until he added another one. I moaned at the touch.

"Ph-Phil…" I breathed out. "Oh god…" I muttered, resting my forehead down on his shoulder, moving my hips along with his movements. Phil added a third finger, making me thrust my hips forward again. He kept moving his fingers in and out of me for a moment while I just placed kisses on him everywhere I could reach.

"You ready?" he asked in a low, husky voice. I nodded quickly and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. I felt Phil grab both my thighs to lift me up, making it possible for him to enter me.

Phil lined up and guided himself towards my entrance. It felt amazing as Phil pressed himself further into me. I threw my head backwards in pleasure. When Phil was fully in me, he stopped moving, allowing me to get used to the feeling, being careful not to hurt me.

"Move," I told him between kisses. Phil held onto both my thighs and pushed me a tiny bit away so it was easier for him to thrust in and out of me. My breathing became heavy as I was building up an orgasm.

After a couple of thrusts, Phil found and hit my prostate. Waves of pleasure flushed through me. I kept biting hard into my lower lip, trying not to make a sound. But it was so hard—this felt amazing.

I kissed him roughly and moved my hand from around his neck and towards my own hard member. I began to stroke myself along with his thrust. The feeling was so weird because of the water and I couldn't see what I was doing.

I couldn't hold back any longer and let out a quite loud moan, which seemed to turn Phil on even more.

"Harder… Please," I breathed. Phil bent down a little more, nearly enough to make the water run into our mouths if we moved. He did as he was told—now he had a new angle.

"I'm close, Dan." Phil let out a loud groan as our hips moved together. I felt Phil walking around in small steps on the sand beneath us, keeping his balance.

"Me too." I kept stoking myself faster, but suddenly Phil pushed my hand away before he took over that job. I placed my now free hand back around his waist and touched him, hoping he was just as sensitive as I was.

Phil kept brushing against my prostate with each thrust and I felt the familiar knot in my lower stomach tighten as I came closer to orgasm.

I gave up on being quiet and threw my head back, making my hair wet as it hit the water.

"Oh.. Fuc… Phi.." I stammered while all my muscles tightened up and I came hard into Phil's hand and out in the water around us. Phil came seconds later, deep inside me. I made our lips collide as he kept thrusting into me, riding out our orgasms.

"That was amazing, Phil," I said after we both had caught our breath. Phil pulled out of me. I untangled my legs to release him from my grip and placed my feet back down on the muddy sand.

"You are amazing," Phil answered and wrapped his arms around my torso, holding me close under the water, touching my still sensitive skin.

"No, I'm not," I replied shyly. "But I'm freezing."

"Of course you are amazing." Phil gently stroked his hand across my cheek. "But come on. Let's go up."

He found my hand and grabbed it. We started to slowly walk towards the shore, our shoulders brushing against each other. I shuddered when the cold night air hit my wet skin.

"Here." Phil handed me my big fluffy towel and I quickly wrapped it around myself. I picked up my clothes and put them on. Phil did the same.

Luckily everyone had gone to sleep and left, so there wasn't anyone around to see us walk hand in hand back to our tent.

"Are you still freezing?" Phil asked and threw his hoodie at me.

"A little." I smiled to him as I pulled it over my head. "Thank you."

Phil lay down and I placed myself beside him. In some ways, I was glad I'd forgotten my tent because I found sleeping outside in a forest a little scary. I pushed myself further into Phil. He unzipped his sleeping bag so it became possible for him to wrap his arm me.

"Goodnight." I yawned and tangled out fingers together.

"Goodnight," Phil mumbled behind me.

* * *

Maybe I had been asleep for about two hours when I woke up. Phil had released me and was now lying on his back. It was really dark, but due to the moonlight, I could still see his chest rise and fall with steady movements. He was peacefully asleep and I felt bad about waking him, but I really needed the toilet.

I sat up and stretched my hand towards him to shake him awake. Phil pulled his sleeping bag around his head and let out an incredibly sweet moan. I stopped. I didn't have the heart to wake him up. I simply couldn't do it. And I was too scared to go myself, so I decided to try to forget about it and go back to sleep.

But the more I tried to forget about it, the worse it got. I had to press my legs together, wishing that Phil would wake up by himself so I could ask him to go with me.

But after an hour it became so bad that it started to hurt in my lower stomach and I was afraid of moving too much, in case it would leak. I squeezed my eyelids hard together, being careful not to relax.

I couldn't do this anymore.

"Phil," I whimpered and gently poked him.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily.

"I need to pee." Talking made it even worse so I had to move around, taking the pressure away from my bladder.

"Then go," he mumbled quietly.

"Can you please go with me?" I whispered. "I'm scared." I took some deep breaths as a new wave of need hit me.

"Give me a second." He yawned.

"I don't have any seconds to give," I said desperately. "I really, _really_, need to go."

"Hmm…"

"Phil, I'm serious. Please." I was really close to letting go.

"Just go outside." Phil rolled onto his side, facing me.

"No..." Tears were forming in my eyes and slowly running down my cheeks. I really truly was scared as hell. Phil realised and moved into sitting a position.

"Oh," he said when he realised this actually had made me cry in desperation. I moved into a new position, which seemed to be a mistake as I felt myself leak a tiny bit. "Ehm, crawl out. I'll follow you," he said as he pushed his sleeping bag off.

I quickly crawled out and got to stand. I stopped moving until I got my focus back. I was so incredibly close to peeing my pants.

"Okay, come on," Phil told me and grabbed my hand. He dragged me with him to the toilet block. Now I was really glad I'd forgotten the tent and got to sleep with Phil. Otherwise I would just have been too scared and maybe pissed my sleeping bag.

I only just managed to reach the toilet. I didn't even have time to close the door behind me, making it possible for Phil to watch me. But I didn't care. I didn't have something he hasn't seen before.

"How long did you hold it?" he asked while I was washing my hands.

"A couple of hours," I answered.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up before?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Bother me? How stupid are you, Dan? Do you think that the fact that you _really_ needed the toilet and was scared to go by yourself would bother me?" He grinned, surprised. When he said it like that, I could hear how crazy it sounded. Of course he wouldn't be bothered. "Nothing you do could ever bother me."

"I'm sorry." I dried my hands and turned to him.

"Oh, don't be sorry. You did it to yourself," Phil answered and took a step closer. "You should feel sorry at yourself for not waking me up and suffering for so long. Of course it wouldn't have been a problem."

"I'm still sorry."

"Don't be, silly. Just wake me up next time." Phil moved even closer. "I'll go anywhere with you. At any time." He placed a kiss on my forehead. "Let's go back. I'm really tired."

"Me too."

"I guess you must be," Phil said, smiling, and grabbed my hand once again to lead me out of the building. We walked back over the field towards our tent.

I climbed back into my sleeping bag and Phil did the same.

"I love you. So much," I whispered and felt Phil placing his arm back around me, squeezing me tight like I was a teddy bear.

"I love you too," Phil murmured and buried his head in my neck. He made me feel safe.

**thend **


End file.
